


somewhere along the oregon coast

by Marvellous



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned proposal, My own little headcanon universe idk, Road Trips, Still superheros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: Tony stared at the door of the coffee shop they’d pulled up to, watching multiple people come and go. He crossed his arms and laughed to himself, “How much do you want to bet he’s having a very in depth conversation right now?”A deep but agreeable woof sounded from the backseat of the car.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	somewhere along the oregon coast

**Author's Note:**

> every day i get less creative with my titles. 
> 
> well, here's me incorporating a dog with one of my favourite pairings...again. i think dog fics are definitely a trope in my fics now. anyways!! just fluff basically

Tony stared at the door of the coffee shop they’d pulled up to, having watched multiple people come and go. He crossed his arms and laughed to himself, “How much do you want to bet he’s having a very in depth conversation right now?” 

A deep but agreeable woof sounded from the backseat of the car. 

Turning slightly to look at the vocal golden retriever Tony continued, “Or he’s getting asked to take a picture. He never turns them down, does he? Too nice to say no.” 

The dog’s tail thumped happily before hopping to put his front paws on the console beside Tony, joining him in watching the door where Steve had disappeared fifteen minutes ago. 

“That’s why I love him,” Tony sighed but smiled all the same. 

Tony absentmindedly started scratching the dog’s chest, “Rocko, can you keep a secret?”

The retriever’s brown eyes looked to Tony seriously, licking his hand as if to say 'well, yes, of course.'

“Of course you can, you’re a dog. A smart one, I’ll give you that. But still, a dog,” Tony spoke at the same time he dug into his pocket, producing a small metal object.

Rocko sniffed it over before huffing and losing interest just as fast. Disappointed it wasn’t a treat, probably.

“Relax, obviously it will pale in comparison to you,” Tony had to laugh. Steve had been obsessed with the dog as soon as Tony brought him home a little over a year ago.

Admittedly, it was a bit of an impulsive purchase on his part. Tony did that sometimes...a lot of the time. He knew Steve was a sucker for dogs though, and it’d be nice to have something, someone, for them to come home to after missions.

So he strapped a red bow on the three month old pup and the rest was history. Steve did the rest, including the name. Rocko, after Rockefeller. What a New Yorker ass name. The whole team loved the dog, really. Everyone had their turn to help raise or watch him, what with their alternating missions and everything. All the Avengers agreed though, he was Steve’s dog above all else. A golden retriever for America’s golden boy, it was fitting. 

Rocko affectionately knocked his blocky head against Tony’s before hopping up into the passenger seat, resting his head on the dashboard.

The ring felt oddly heavy in Tony’s hand. He wasn’t nervous, they talked about it all the time, but there was something overwhelming about it all. Before Steve, Tony wasn’t sure he’d ever settle down, find his person, get hitched, whatever you want to call it. 

Then a super soldier who’d been frozen for seventy years enters his life and what do you know, he couldn’t picture a reality where they don’t end up together. 

When the idea of this little road trip of theirs up the California-Oregon coast came to fruition, it just seemed like the perfect opportunity to pop that little question to make it official. That is, if Tony could figure out a good moment to do so.

The coffee shop door opened and finally the familiar set of shoulders walked through, holding it open for a couple people before letting it close again. The blonde looked toward the car and smiled, even though the windows were tinted and he couldn’t see Tony, coffees secured in hand.

Tony watched fondly. Steve looked particularly good in his casual clothes, a fleece sweater for the early spring chill in the air with some dark jeans. Paired with his hair, which was a few months past his usual haircut, it made him look like he’d just stepped out of an REI catalogue. 

Just as Steve stepped away from the door, a little boy ran up to him and Tony could tell he was excited by the way he was practically jumping up and down. The Captain America beanie the kid had on was telling, too. 

Tony leaned forward against the steering wheel and smiled, casting a glance over to the dog whose tail was going a mile a minute now that he could see his human.

Steve was crouched down by the kid, having placed the coffees on one of the outdoor tables so he could talk to him better. The kids mom stood to the side, watching her son have the time of his life talking to his favourite superhero. 

Giving the ring in his palm a squeeze, Tony hummed thoughtfully before returning it to the safety of his pocket. It felt lighter now. 

Another five minutes and Steve finally made it back to the car. He grinned as he told Rocko to get in the back, to which the dog obliged with his whole wiggling body.

“The coffee is still warm,” Steve assured Tony, putting the cups in their respective cupholders before situating himself in the car again. Rocko bounced back and into Steve’s lap, ignoring the fact he was nearly seventy pounds and not a chihuahua, “Sorry, there was a really sweet old lady who wanted to talk. Said she had old Captain America comics her cousin collected, and I had to wait for the coffee anyways. Then the kid just now, Tony, he was so excited…”

Steve trailed off because he noticed the way Tony was staring at him. His voice dropped, more serious than a second ago, “Tony? What is it?” 

Tony smiled and shook his head at the man with the fluff of a dog in his arms, “You.”

“Me?”

“You, honey,” Tony confirmed, “You are it.” 

Steve’s expression softened, “You’re it for me, too. You know that.”

Tony nodded as he leaned over to kiss Steve’s cheek, “I know.”

With a free hand, Steve put it on Tony’s shoulder and kept him there a moment longer to press a kiss to his lips. It was short lived with Rocko weaselling his way over and shoving his wet nose between them.

“Manners, please,” Tony quipped good naturedly before pulling back, turning on the car and reminded of the road ahead.

Steve laughed at the dog before making him go to the backseat for real this time. He looked at the map that popped up on the screen and then to Tony, “Where to next?”

Tony smiled, “I think I’ve got a pretty good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
